Painting With Tainted Blood: A Story of Soul
by mamo-chan
Summary: ((yea... this is rated R for goreyness and language)) When the twins of Light and Dark colide, they are very surpried. the DArk to protect Seto Kaiba and the Light to protect Yugi Moto. Who shall win and will they kill eachothher before the time is right


Painting with Tainted Blood: A Story of Soul Chapter I: My Blade  
  
Mamo-Chan: yesh. weirdo I am!! ^-^;; I doubt anyone will bother to read this story **sigh** Petite Aura: you'll jinx us!! **gasp** Hime-Chan: heh. I am the third personality. hello. I am Hime-Chan No Kami- Sama.. Petite Aura: heh. so many. Hime: we do not own yu-gu-oh! That is that. We own our orig. charters!! Mamo-Chan: let's go. I feel so sad. **sigh** but I'm in this one! ^-^ Petite Aura: otay! Review or I will sue you. **cough** just to let you know. I use their Jap. Names so don't get confused. Hime-Chan: bye bye!  
  
"normal talking"  
  
~telepathic talking~  
  
**thoughts and opinions**  
  
((authoress interruptions ^-^ ))  
  
Seto Kaiba was walking with his little brother, Mokuba. They were in a large building with shiny walls and bright light streaming through the windows. A girl about two heads shorter than Seto was following in the shadows. Her age couldn't be determined by just looking at her face. She looked young. She was young enough to be a sister or girlfriend. Her hair was a slight shade of reddish blonde with natural black streaks down her bangs. It was up in a low ponytail; her hair was shoulder length. Her eyes were a dark shade of gray and they were emotionless. She held a dueling deck and wore an oversized shirt with it ripped at the bottom and at the sleeves. She had a leather mini with black nylons and mary-janes. She also held a Death Staff in her other hand. It was stained with fresh blood that dripped on the clean floors.  
  
"Mamo. You drip blood on the floors again. I told you to clean that thing off before you went inside the building," he said, his voice not wavering. He could sense her presence, but his brother could not.  
  
"It's not my fault, Master Seto. I had just finished off a victim. I had no time. You said I was needed as soon as I was free," she reasoned. Her voice sounded quiet, but intense, with wisdom and slyness.  
  
"Clean It." he ordered as he stopped and faced her. She came out of the shadows and snapped her fingers. The blood splatters on the flood her wiped away and her blade, clean again.  
  
"I was waiting for the right time to paint, but since you insist," she muttered.  
  
"You know I do not like your paintings on my walls." He said as he turned and kept walking to his destination.  
  
"I did not say I was going to paint on your building this time." She chuckled, remembering how she would pain on the walls of his business. He would always make her clean it, but it was always something she enjoyed. "I only said I was going to paint,"  
  
"Can you paint me something?" asked Mokuba as he looked back at Mamo.  
  
"I shall when I figure out what I can paint you that will not frighten you out of your skin," she said with a raised brow.  
  
"What are your paintings about?"  
  
"Ah. That is something you can live without," she said quickly as she threw her staff up and it vanished before it could touch the ground. "I paint with something dark and mysterious. It is the most powerful thing a person can paint with, if I can call myself a person," She did the same to her dueling deck and the same result occurred. She caught up to Kaiba and smiled. Her smile was not the most heart warming; it was more like a smirk. "You needed my assistance?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, will you tell me, or will I have to probe your mind to find the answer?"  
  
"I will tell you in time," he said, a wicked smile crossing his face. Mokuba interrupted.  
  
"Seto wants you to take me to the Park!" Mokuba smiled. He took her hand and pulled the confused Mamo away from Seto, who kept walking toward his destination. "Please tell me what your paintings are about? I promise I won't tell anyone!" he had big sincere eyes and Mamo forced a smile on her face.  
  
"I paint with the blood I've spilt. Blood that is tainted with hate, selfishness, and lies. I paint a better life of misery and sorrow. I paint the soul and pain that Blood has inflicted on others. They cannot accept their fate, and they think they deserve better that what they have been handed on a silver platter. It is they who are to blame. They have chosen the way things would end, and they chose to give me their soul."  
  
"What does that have to do with the paintings?" Mokuba stared at her, confused.  
  
"Young, innocent child. Protect yourself from a fate you can avoid," she said with a sad smile and began walking.  
  
"The Painting, Mamo-Chan! What is it about?" he kept pushing.  
  
"I just told you." She said in a frustrated voice. She scratched her head and sighed. "Maybe when you are older, you shall understand of what I paint. Let us go to the Park, as you brother instructed," She snapped her fingers and the Death Staff appeared. She sung the staff and gently touched Mokuba on the head and he began to disappear. She soon followed and they were on their way to the park.  
  
::..:://Seto Kaiba\\::..::  
  
Seto stared at his card, The Blue Eyes White Dragon and sighed.  
  
"Mamo can somehow set the card free. She said something about a soul and a human form hidden away. She can make her Red Eyes Black Dragon a human person. I don't see how-" his muttering was interrupted when there was a nock at the door. He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Come in," he said with a hint of annoyance in his voice. It was a little girl. She was younger than Mokuba and had a worn beanie on her head. A few bangs fell out from under the rim. They were a golden brown and her short chin level hair fanned out from her face. She wore a dirty dress with a cooking apron over it. In one of the pockets, a dueling deck was visible. She had a bandage over her left hand and a glove on her right.  
  
"Sorry to disturb you, Master Kaiba, but Mamo told me to inform you of Yugi Moto. He is approaching. Now in the Lobby, coming up to your floor, Sir."  
  
"Lee-Lee." He said with a small smile. The little orphan girl had offered to work as a cook for Pegasus, but he had abandoned her and she came to Seto for help. He had employed her out of pity. Her cooking was good and he didn't regret hiring her. "What else did she tell you? Does she know the reason why he is here?" he got up from his desk and went to the door and stood over Lee-Lee, towering over her like a giant. Lee-Lee and Mamo had shared a telepathic sense and could communicate by mind.  
  
"Sorry, Sir. She did not inform me," She looked down to the floor, to avoid eye contact.  
  
"Alright. I'll meet him at the elevator. Thank you," He rested a hand on her head for a few seconds, then left to get to the elevator to meet his unannounced guest. He stood for a while, waiting for the elevator to ring out his arrival, and it did. The doors opened and out stepped, not Yugi, but a girl. She was tall, but not as tall as Kaiba. She was about a head shorter. Her hair was light brown, very close to blonde. She had very pretty eyes, the shade of pale blue. She wore a pink dress that reached her knees. She wore sandals and she held onto a small, brown, paper bag.  
  
"Seto Kaiba?" she looked surprised for a while, but then broke into a smile. Her voice was sweet and quiet. "I'm sorry I came unannounced. I was looking for your little cook," she looked around. "Is she available right now?" Lee-Lee was around the corner and dashed out as soon as she saw that it wasn't Yugi, but someone she knew.  
  
"Shizuka!" She said as she gave her a hug. "What is it!?" she said excitedly. Kaiba looked on in confusion.  
  
"Wait. I thought this was Yugi?" he said as he raised a brow and looked to Lee-Lee.  
  
"I guess Mamo was wrong? I can only talk to her. I don't see visions like her!" she said with a sad smile, but it didn't last for long because she turned her attention back to Shizuka.  
  
"I'm sorry," she looked at Kaiba's distressed face. "Were you expecting someone else?"  
  
"Not really," he hesitated. "Who are you and how do you know my cook?" he asked cautiously. Shizuka laughed and handed Lee-Lee the brown bag. Her laugh was like the tinker of a bell, light and happy.  
  
"I'm Shizuka. Nice to meet you, Kaiba-San!" she held out her hand, but he didn't take it. She turned away from him and hugged Lee-Lee. "Well, I hope that was what you needed, Lee-Lee! I'll be around. You can visit me any time," she said as he went back to the elevator.  
  
"Bye, Shizuka! I will!" Lee-Lee replied happily. She looked in the bag and nodded. "Just what I needed," she began to walk away, but turned to Kaiba and frowned. "You don't like her, do you?"  
  
"She's nice," he said in a dull voice. "So, she's your friend?"  
  
"Yes, Sir. She used to visit me in the orphanage. I keep in touch with her," she reached inside the bag and pulled out a small book. It was a small recipe book. She turned a few pages and smiled at Kaiba. "Do you mind if I make chocolate crème pudding for dessert?"  
  
"That'll be fine," he sad as he walked to his office and suddenly, in the doorway, he heard the elevator ring again. Rushing to the elevator, he saw Yugi get out and look around.  
  
"MASTER KAIBA!" Lee-Lee screamed. Sure enough, Yugi was approaching her. She was terrified of him and she began backing away quickly. When Kaiba appeared, she ran behind him and grabbed onto his leg with her eyes shut tight.  
  
"Kaiba," Yugi said in a quiet voice.  
  
"Yugi. What brings you to my facilities?" he asked with a smug expression. Yugi looked up to him and frowned.  
  
"I heard rumors that you can turn cards into living, real people. I just wanted to know if you..." he trailed off. Kaiba smirked.  
  
"I can," he lies. He knew he could get Mamo to turn them into people for him. "What of it?"  
  
"That could get dangerous! I don't think that's a good idea," Suddenly, a black flame shot out from the shadows, barely missing Yugi. Mokuba stepped out and ran to Seto's side.  
  
"Mamo!" Lee-Lee gave a sigh of relief. Mamo appeared in between Seto and Yugi, her staff pointed right at him.  
  
"W-what...? Who are you?!" she asked, with sheer terror in his eyes.  
  
"I am the guardian of Seto Kaiba. You are not allowed near him," he glared at him, her gray eyes in a cold stare. She grabbed at the air and a card appeared in her hand. She put the card on the blade of her staff and began to chant an incantation. After it was finished, the card became a human. It was a boy with dark black, blue-ish hair that was aboutan inch higher than his chin. He was looked about two years older than Mamo. He wore a school uniform.  
  
"Ankoku No Shihaisha, what is it?" she looked at Mamo and frowned. He went over to Yugi and sighed. "I shall have to eliminate you. I am sorry for this," she said as fire gathered in his hand and he aimed at Yugi.  
  
"Stop!" Seto yelled at the boy.  
  
"So, Master Kaiba tells, I shall do," he said and lowered his hand. Yugi frowned.  
  
"That's what I was telling you! They could be very dangerous! I don't want people to get hurt," he said as she eyed the card.  
  
"Kouichi((Hime-Chan: that name was my idea! It's from Digimon season Frontier! Haha The darkness Kouichi Kimura!!)), come here," Mamo said and the boy went to her side. She never took her eyes off Yugi.  
  
'Yes, Master?" He said looking from Mamo to Kaiba.  
  
"I want you to accompany the boy home. If you feel the presence of the Light, then come back right away and tell me. If you get to see her, tell me what she looks like," He nodded and escorted Yugi to the elevator.  
  
"Kaiba! I am warning you right now! Those... things are dangerous! Don't do it!" he yelled over his shoulder before getting into the elevator. Lee- Lee released Seto's leg and sighed.  
  
~Mamo. where is Kouichi going??~ Mamo looked at Lee-Lee and sighed.  
  
~He's going to bring Yugi Moto home and watch for the Light.~ Lee-Lee looked confused.  
  
~What's the Light?~ Mamo shook her head and looked at Seto and then to Mokuba.  
  
~I don't think you'll get it. Mokuba didn't even believe what I was saying about my paintings, so how will you understand the concept of the Light?~ she chuckled. Seto could tell they were communicating. Lee-Lee looked at Mokuba and giggled.  
  
"What? Why are you laughing at me?" he asked, his cheeks flushing a light pink.  
  
"It's not about you... exactly," she laughed and looked at Mamo, which made her laugh harder. Mamo remained emotionless. She only looked at Mokuba with her gray, unfeeling eyes.  
  
"Hey! Seto, wait for me!" he turned to him when he saw him leaving.  
  
"That was strange. I think Shizuka knows Yugi somehow. It's just a feeling, but I think she does,"  
  
"Who's Shizuka?" Mokuba asked. Lee-Lee and Mamo weren't far behind. Mamo was using her staff like a walking stick.  
  
"Lee-Lee knows her. I think she knows Yugi somehow." He said quietly. Mokuba turned around to Lee-Lee and frowned.  
  
"You know her?"  
  
"Yes. She delivered this!" she held up the brown paper bag.  
  
"What did she give you?" he asked, being curious, he tried to snatch the bag for her, but she was too quick.  
  
"Not telling!" she teased as she ran behind Mamo. Mokuba gave up and caught up with Seto. They walked the rest of the way in silence. Seto and Mokuba turned into the office, but Mamo and Lee-Lee kept walking. They went down a flight of stairs to the kitchen, where there were assorted pots and pans. There were numerous cabinets, which held many kinds of ingredients.  
  
"What will you be making?" Mamo asked in her dull voice.  
  
"Chocolate crème pudding! It's just an experiment, but I'm sure it'll come out great!" she smiled and pulled out the small cookbook from the bag.  
  
"I'm sure it will, seeing as how your talent for cooking never fails," she smirked. "We haven't gotten food poisoning, yet, have we?"  
  
"What?!" Lee-Lee's eyes were wide with terror. "I would never do that to you or Master Kaiba, or Small Master Kaiba!" she yelled.  
  
"I know. Joke, joke, joke." She smiled.  
  
"After all, Master Kaiba took me in when I was abandoned. I earn money and he likes my cooking! I can duel and cook. That's good enough for me,"  
  
"Shall I help you, or do you want to experiment alone?"  
  
"I'll be alright. You just go do what you do best, then," Lee-Lee shooed Mamo out of the kitchen. Her smile was wide. "I'll give you extra chocolate in yours!"  
  
"Alright then. I'll see you at dinner," Mamo smirked as she was pushed out. "I've got some painting to get to, anyway," She began to twirl her staff playfully and then she vanished.  
  
She reappeared in a dark alleyway. A body was lying near the end of it. From the looks of it, he had bled to death. Mamo clapped her hands and the staff changed into a delicate paintbrush. She took one swipe of blood from the puddle and began to paint on the alley wall. She painted immense torture scenes and dark rooms of solitude. She was painting the man's fate. When she had finished, she clapped again and the staff returned. She thrust the staff's point into the wall and the scenes she had painted began to become a reality. The cadaver stood up and looked around with a vacant expression. Mamo smiled in satisfaction as she teleported out of the world of Hell, and appeared in a man's bedroom. He was a rich politician and was know to be a cheater.  
  
"Wake up, Sir. You life has now expired," she said in a soothing voice. The man awoke at the sound of her voice and lifted his head in fear.  
  
"What do you MEAN?! How did you get into my room!" the man said with a look of horror. Mamo took her staff and smiled. She ran her thumb over the blade and said,  
  
"You have made others miserable while you lie here in luxury. You have hoarded your wealth and have not taken time to give back to your community," she took a step closer to the man. "You have abused your privilege to live in this world. I now condemn you to your fate," she raised the staff above her head and the man bolted from the bed to the door. Mamo stopped him and brought him to a corner. "Why do you now run from the fate that you deserve, hmm?" she laughed. "Are you afraid of me, a mere girl, in your eyes? I am not a girl. I am the goddess of death! My blade shall punish you!"  
  
"P-p-please... don't hurt me! I didn't do anything!" The man shield himself with his arms. Mamo moved them gently and sighed.  
  
"Don't make excuses. You have earned your death," she muttered as she pointed the staff at his neck. In one swift movement, she slit the man's throat. Blood gushed from the wound instantly. He crumbled into a bloody pile on the floor. "Now, drown in your blood," she said cruelly as she watched him gasp for breath. Suddenly, there was a tap on her shoulder. She whipped around to see Kouichi.  
  
"Ankoku No Shihaisha, I have found the Light. She goes to the same education center as your... Yugi Moto. I do not think she knows her powers, yet,"  
  
"She protects the Pharaoh. I think she knows of her powers," She turned back to the dying man.  
  
"That is just what it seems like," me muttered under his breath. Mamo turned and glared at him.  
  
"So, you have some human in you after all," she said as she ran her fingers through her hair, like she did whenever she was stressed out.  
  
"I am no card, that's for sure," he said, glaring back equally. "You're the one who did this to me." A sly smile slowly crossed her face.  
  
"I could have killed you! You should be grateful that you are even alive! Look at this bastard?!" she pointed to the man. "You could have ended up like, this! I chose you to help me, so you must not complain," Kouichi looked to the man with some compassion.  
  
"You killed him for no reason, like you almost killed me,"  
  
"He had a reason to die. He was not worthy to live. He abused his privilege." She bent down and checked the man's pules. There was none; he was dead. She continued with the process of painting on the walls, when she was interrupted once again by Kouichi.  
  
"Do you think life is a PRIVILAGE?! We all have a RIGHT to live," Mamo paused for a moment and chuckled. She went on painting for a while and then answered,  
  
"That is the human theory. It is not reality," She looked at Kouichi's face, which was bent with anger and frustration. "Now, away with you. I must finish my work," and with a wave of her hand, he vanished. She set foot outside where it was already the middle of the night. She had missed Lee-Lee's dessert and was probably going to get hammered tomorrow for missing it. She walked instead of teleporting. She needed some time to think about what was happening.  
  
**I have such a talkative accomplice. Why does he complain? He still thinks like a human. I think I should train him better. Good help is so very hard to find in this stupid city. Not to mention, trying to avoid the Light. Whenever I get too close, I start to feel dizzy and nauseated, like my insides are going to be ripped out. I wonder if she feels like that when she's too close to me...? I need to get rid of her. She's always in the way. I'll get her. I'll get her and her friends and everyone who has ever laid eyes on her,**  
  
End Of Chapter  
  
Mamo-Chan: I know this is a lousy place to stop, but I'll tell you more about the Light and me in the next Chappie Petite Aura: I know what's going to happen!! She's going to change her- Hime-Chan: **covers Petite Aura's Mouth** Don't spoil it! O yea. read our SISTER STORY!! By chibi minamoto!! ahaha Mamo-Chan: alright. We better leave. Review or I shall get you in your sleep **evil laugh** 


End file.
